Polyesters have many diverse applications. One application of polyesters is to prepare emulsion compositions used to fabricate casted articles. Another application is in forming laminates containing the polyester.
Use of polyesters to form emulsions has presented several problems. High viscosity, high molecular weight polyesters were used to form the emulsions. Those high molecular weight polyesters often resulted in brittle, weak products. Moreover, the emulsions were difficult to make, because if polyester emulsion formation was viable at all, stability and longevity were minimal.